Whom To Go To When In Need
by Pikadaj
Summary: Watch as Itachi tries to fix his relationship with Sasuke, with some help from Temari... Tries, being the key-word here. Series of One-Shots.


**Name:** Whom To Go To When In Need  
**Author:** Pikadaj  
**Sumary:** Watch as Itachi tries to fix his relationship with Sasuke, with some help from Temari... Tries, being the key-word here.

* * *

Kisame glances at Itachi, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "Oi, you've been acting pretty weird lately." He snorts as he narrows his eyes ever so slightly.

Itachi doesn't look up at these words. Heck, it's a question whether or not he's even heard the other. His face is set in a contemplative frown. 'Who could help me...' He ponders, shaking his head lightly. Of course, Uchiha Itachi is not one who you'd think would be in need of help. So, what is the thing that keeps him up during the cold dark nights, wondering what to do? Well, that is quite simple.

Ever since Itachi has heard how Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, he figured that Sasuke is strong against to ward off the Konoha council now. So why not attempt to bond with the younger Uchiha once more? However, Itachi is quite aware that one does not go up to one's brother after all that has happened between them, and then say; _Hey, sup? Missed me? Ah come here! Gimme a hug! _

No, Itachi can only imagine how that will go and this is the only Akatsuki coat he has left that does not have either blood or holes in it, so he's quite set on keeping it that way. Considering his reputation however, he does not have many friends. The people that are the closest to him right now would be his fellow Akatsuki members and even Itachi does not dare to sleep with both eyes closed when he's around them. To make it worse; as far as he knows, all of them are but only child so they would not understand his dilemma anyway.

"Oi, Itachi." Kisame says, slightly annoyed, but when his reply comes in the form of a red-eyed glare, he quickly closes his mouth again. He is not the brightest one of the two, he knows that, but he sure as hell isn't suicidal.

Itachi is about to open his mouth to tell Kisame exactly _what_ he can do to the other in a mere three seconds, when suddenly it hits him. He blinks slowly, shaking his head lightly before a small smirk grows on his lips. Of course, he should've thought of this before.

'There is one other older sibling with a psychotic little brother...' He thinks to himself, satisfied.

"Itachi...?" Kisame asks slowly, a hint of worry in his voice upon seeing the glare turn into a smirk.

"Come, Kisame. It's time for us to head to Sunagakure." Itachi decides before turning around and walking off.

Kisame opens his mouth, about to mention that the leader sent them on a mission in the opposite direction before closing it again. Sure, the leader can get mad and hurt him, but Itachi won't break a sweat to _kill_ him. At least the leader still needs him... Mind made up, he quickly hurries after his partner.

XxX

Temari sighs, running a hand through her hair. Gaara is currently in the Kazekage tower, filling in so much paperwork that it surprises him that the redhead hasn't snapped yet, while Kankurou is currently out with a Jonin squad, fulfilling an A-rank mission. Granted, Temari could go out to train, but this is just one of those days in which she doesn't feel like doing anything. _Anything_. Including train. Well, there is _one_ thing she feels like doing, and that's lazing on the couch with a bucket of ice cream, but that's not the issue right here.

She hears a knock on the door, causing a growl to escape her lips. "I swear, if it's another one of those door-to-door salesman... Surely they should know to skip _this_ house... Just because Gaara isn't home doesn't mean it's suddenly safe." She mutters, making her way to the door.

She reaches a hand out to open the door. "I'll have them wishing it was _Kankurou_ who opened this door." She mutters before pulling the door open, a glare on her face. However, what meets her isn't a door-to-door salesman as she presumed. Instead, she is met with two Akatsuki coat wearing ninja's.

'Akatsuki!' She thinks, eyes widening as she immediately reaches for her fan, looking up- before her world turns red and there is nothing but a cross to which she is hanging, Uchiha Itachi standing in front of her.

She has heard of this attack; the Tsukyomi. Aparently, in the span of three seconds, you will be inflicted with very realistic pain for what seems to be 72 hours. She blinks a few times. Gaara doesn't have Shukaku anymore and she hardly doubts that if Akatsuki wanted something with Sunagakure, they would wait until now. Which results in her eying Itachi questionably.

Because, even if you are supposed to be subjected to 72 hours of torture, the other is just standing there, rubbing his chin lightly while looking as if he's thinking.

"... Hello?" She calls lightly, struggling about the bonds of the cross.

Itachi blinks before looking around. "Ah... Sorry about this. Habit." He comments sheepishly. "Let me get you down from there." Now he remembers why he doesn't have many friends... He _always_ does this...

Temari watches, slightly stupefied, as the cross disappears and instead, she's sitting in a comfortable plush chair. Opposite her, Itachi is sitting in the same kind of chair, a small table seperating them. "Tea?" The Uchiha offers, motioning towards two cups of tea which suddenly appear on the table.

"Uhm... Sure..." Temari hesitates lightly before reaching out and taking a hold of the tea before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. Ignoring that the tea doesn't taste _that_ bad, her mind goes over one simple thought 'What the fuck.'

"I didn't come here to fight with you." Itachi suddenly says after a few minutes in which they quietly drink their tea, Temari keeping a close eye on the Uchiha even though she knows it's useless. If the other would want to hurt her, she'd be hurt. Simple as that.

"So... You came to drink tea together?" She asks slowly, mind still working on processing the fact that she's drinking tea with Uchiha Itachi in his Tsukiyomi world.

"Not quite, though I have to admit it's quite pleasant to drink with someone who doesn't leave me wondering about whether he's a shark or not." Itachi shrugs lightly, sipping his tea. "But I have come here to talk. To ask your opinion on a very... _delicate_ manner." He says slowly, as if still searching for the right words.

"... If this is about Sunagakure's military force, you're not getting anything out of me. No matter how much you torture me and no matter how much tea you pour me." Temari sneers, narrowing her eyes.

"No, no, no." Itachi sighs, rolling his eyes. "I don't really give a damn about silly things like that. No, what I require your opinion on is much, _much_ more important... And you were the only one who popped into my mind who might be able to help me with a certain... _matter_."

Temari blinks slowly. Something much more important then Sunagakure's military strength? Only one who popped into his mind? Wait a second... "We never met." She points out.

"Ah, that's true... My name is Uchiha Itachi, pleasure to meet you, Temari." Itachi nods lightly. Of course, his mother would surely have berated him on the lack of manners shown when he first met the girl, but he was just _so_ excited to have found the person he was looking for after wandering around the desert for three days... One would have to excuse him.

"Uh... Yeah. Likewise." Temari replies slowly, taking another sip of her tea, simply to have something to do.

"Now, I know of you due to a few other members who happened to know of you, leading me to the part where I assume you know how to help me. So... My question to you would be... How does one make up for doing something to their psychotic little brother?"

Temari, who has been about to swallow a sip of her tea, starts coughing, patting herself on the chest in the hopes of catching her breath. Itachi raises an eyebrow slowly before appearing behind her, patting Temari's back lightly.

Once she's calmed down, Temari looks up at Itachi slowly. "You... Want to ask me... How to make up with your brother?" She asks slowly, not sure if she has heard right. Surely the Tsukiyomi has done something to her ears? Because she has several problems believing that Uchiha Itachi, renowed for having Uchiha Sasuke after his ass, wants to get along with his brother all of a sudden. Granted, she doesn't know the full details of exactly what happened, but she heard that there is plenty of hatred between the two from the few times she's been to Konohagakure.

"Indeed I do." Itachi nods, appearing in his chair again, taking another sip of his drink. "We are both the older siblings of younger siblings with some... _issues_. Yours has been doing better, or so I've heard, and therefore it would be nice to have your opinion on the matter."

"I had little to do with it, though." Temari points out. "It was all Uzumaki Naruto." She shrugs lightly, then thinks back to Sasuke running off, _leaving_ Naruto.

"Yes, not an option." Itachi comments, most likely thinking the same thing that Temari is. "So, would you care to help me or not?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"... Well. Eh... Exactly what happened for you to need to make up with him again?" Temari asks. She doubts it's really a good idea to kindly decline while still in Tsukiyomi.

"I killed..." Our family, completely massacared them, then told him he lacked everything there is to lack and most likely caused him nightmares for the next few years. "His dog." Itachi nods lightly, finding it to be close enough.

"Well... Buy him a new dog." Temari raises an eyebrow, not exactly sure if a _dog_ could cause all the hatred between the two.

"Well, it's a special dog. Irreplacable, really." Itachi shrugs. He actually did ponder over someone else adopting him and Sasuke, but he figured that would give Sasuke the wrong idea... Surely it will be fine with just the two of them, right? He remembers being able to take care of Sasuke in the past and he doesn´t see how it should be different now.

Besides, if Sasuke wants to be adopted, he'll just adopt the boy himself. Whether Sasuke calls him 'brother' or 'daddy' doesn't really matter to him anyway. Heck, he's even willing to do the boy's laundry... maybe. No, on second thought, he isn't. Sasuke can do his own laundry.

"Then... maybe a cat?" Temari suggests, unaware of Itachi's drifting thoughts, though the suggestion does help in forcing Itachi's attention back onto her.

"A cat?" Itachi repeats, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly as he sips his tea.

"Well, it's not the same as the dog, but at least it counts for something I guess." Temari replies, shrugging lightly.

"Ah, I guess I could try that." Itachi muses. Of course, he should've thought of that himself. Maybe Sasuke is just a bit lonely, of course he should buy the boy a pet to take away some of the loneliness.

"Alright, so... now that we've got that figured out... How about you break the jutsu?" Temari suggests, placing the tea down on the table.

"Ah... You see, I don't really know how to do that..." Itachi admits, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "You see, most of the time I use this to torture someone; it's not like I want to shorten that or anything so I never really bothered to find out how to cancel it... But don't worry." He sends a smile at Temari who can't help the shiver running over her spine. "I have a _lot_ of tea."

Temari wonders if she may just be doomed.

XxX

A few days later, there's a knock at Sasuke's door.

Groaning softly, Sasuke looks up. He's currently sitting on the couch of his livingroom, a plate on his lap which contains his food- spaghetti, to be exact. Granted, he'd rather have something different for dinner, but there have been very few missions lately and thus money has been running out. But depending who is at the door, he may have to re-heat the food.

'Maybe it's the dobe.' Sasuke scowls lightly at that thought, wondering if he should just pretend he's not there. Then again, if it was _really_ Naruto, he's pretty sure that the other would already be yelling for him to open up.

'Or it's _Sakura_.' Even in his thoughts, the dislike can be heard in the name. He sighs, shaking his head. The possibility of it being Sakura or another fangirl of his causes him to simply take another bite of his food. After all, when Kakashi needs him, the jounin tends to just appear in the middle of his house in a puff of smoke, not caring about privacy at all.

Again, the knock at the door comes, yet this time it's accompanied by a voice; "Delivery for mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly as he puts his plate on the coffee table before hopping up from the couch and sprinting towards the door. 'I hope it's the weapon set I ordered last week...' He thinks, opening the door.

The first thing that meets him is a big crate, before the delivery man walks around it, holding out a clipboard and a pen. "Sign here, please."

Sasuke takes the pen and clipboars, scrawling his name on the paper, before handing the clip board to the delivery man who walks off again to his truck.

Sasuke turns his eyes to the crate, idly taking the card that's attached to it before flicking it open as he easily pulls one of the sides of the crate off.

_Foolish little brother,  
I figured you would be lonely after I massacred the clan... so I got you a gift.  
- Love, Itachi_

Slowly but surely, Sasuke's eyes shift to the now opened crate before he takes a few steps back, pale skin paling even more as his eyes widen.

A menacing looking tiger growls, smoothly jumping out of the crate. It had been stuck in the crate for several days... and it's hungry.

Keeping his eyes on the feline, Sasuke backs up into the house before slamming the door shut. He takes a deep breath, feeling rage build up inside of him. "UCHIHA ITACHIIII! I'LL KILL YOU!"

XxX

Somewhere in Amegakure, Itachi sneezes.

* * *

**Ahaha~ A little thing that kept running around in my mind, really n.n;;  
Well, it's going to be a collection of one-shots, which is why the status is set to complete. Not completely sure exactly when I'll update the next chapter; most likely when the next idea pops into my head.  
Of course, feel free to let me know if you have ideas for Itachi to make up with Sasuke; I'll be happy to use them.**


End file.
